On Leave
by cruciosamantha
Summary: Finn comes back for Rachel when he's on leave from Iraq. He's only there for the night, and all he wants is to be close to Rachel.


He walked up the side grass of the building that he knew she was living in, his hands resting in his pocket. He was on leave from Iraq for a few days, but he wasn't going home to see his mom or anyone else. He was going to see her, his ex-girlfriend, girlfriend, fiancée, ex-fiancée. Finn Hudson wasn't sure what he should call Rachel Berry anymore since he last saw her when he forced her on a train the day before he was leaving. He stopped when her room came into view and he smiled when he realized she was there. Finn picked up his phone and looked down at it, finding Rachel's number and then pressing 'send'.

* * *

Rachel was sitting on her bed, lying against the wall and watching Funny Girl. She was flipping through her notebook, reading in one of her textbooks. She was waiting for the take out she ordered a half hour ago, and she was starving. She hadn't eaten all day, since she unfortunately woke up late. Rachel smiled to herself and stood when someone knocked on her door. She walked over to her door, opening the door and smiling softly when the delivery guy was at the door. Rachel smiled and took the food from him, paying for her food.

"Thank you." She smiled at the guy and moved to her bed, opening the box of vegan chicken fried rice from the vegan restaurant on campus. She smiled at the food and started eating, turning her head when she looked over at her phone. Her phone was ringing and she looked over at it, her face lighting up. It was Finn.

* * *

Finn swallowed and waited for her to answer the phone, his breath stopping when she answered the phone. "Hello?" She asked. His breath stopped completely, his heart not beating anymore. He couldn't believe that he was hearing her voice again, really hearing her voice. He had videos, triple x and PG, on his phone that he occasionally watched but it just wasn't the same. "Finn? I know it's you, I have caller ID." She said. Finn laughed softly and licked his lips before speaking.

"Hey, Rach." He said softly. Finn looked up at the window, even though he knew that she had no idea that he was there. He wasn't going to tell her, not yet. He needed to be able to tell that she wasn't seeing anyone else. "How... How are you?" He asked, licking his lips.

"I'm fine." She said and Finn could hear the smile in her voice. Rachel sounded so happy and Finn wasn't sure if it was because they were talking or because she was just genuinely that happy. "How... How are you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm... I'm good. I'm a little tired, but... I'm good. I got your letter... I wrote back but..." He took a deep breath and licked his lips. "Our truck got blown up before I could send my letter." He laughed softly to himself and looked down.

"I'm so sorry." Rachel said. Finn smiled and looked up at her window, biting his lip. "Are you.. Are you on leave or something?" She asked. Finn took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm on a break." He said and looked up at her window. "Are... Are you seeing anyone, Rachel?" He asked abruptly. Rachel took a few moments to respond, leaving Finn to fear the absolute worst.

"No... I'm not." She said and once again Finn could hear the smile in her voice. "There was a guy who wanted me to date him but... I had to explain to him that I'm engaged to a really great guy." Finn's heart stopped again and he laughed softly.

"We're still engaged, huh?" He asked with a smile. He wondered if she still wore his ring, grinning up at the window.

"Of course!" Rachel said and she laughed softly. "Why wouldn't we be?" She asked. "I still have your ring, I wear it still." Rachel spoke softly.

"Rachel..." He said softly and looked up at her window. "Look out your window." He whispered softly, licking his lips.

* * *

Rachel couldn't believe what was happening, who she was talking to. She couldn't believe that she was talking to Finn after all these months. His voice sounded so good, even if he sounded so tired. He sounded happy, though. Maybe more happy than she wished he would sound, but she sounded happy. It seemed so unreal that they were talking.

"Rachel... Look out your window." He said to her and she frowned, licking her bottom lip.

"Finn..." She said, nervously standing up. "What are you talking about?" Rachel asked as she walked over to her window.

"There's a surprise." Rachel rolled her eyes and walked over to the window, holding open the the curtain. Her jaw dropped, her eyes lighting up as she saw Finn standing there. Sure, he looked more muscular and he looked just as tired as he sounded, but he looked really good at the same time. Rachel dropped her phone and bolted out of her room, quickly running downstairs and out the front door. She ran around the side and stopped when she saw Finn.

"Finn..." She smiled and stared at him for a few minutes. Finn hung up the phone and slipped his phone in his back pocket, putting his duffle bag down on the ground.

* * *

"Hey, Rachel." Finn grinned over at her, laughing softly as she started to run over to him. Rachel threw her arms around his neck, jumping up into his arms. Finn laughed as she basically tackled him, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close to his body. He lifted her up slightly and twirled her around.

"I can't believe you're here!" She exclaimed, laughing loudly as she did. Rachel had tears of joy streaming down her face as she held onto him, Finn stopping and setting her down. He looked down at her, wiping her cheeks off her face.

"Believe it, cause I'm here." He said before pressing his lips onto hers gently.

It was one of those kisses where if it was a movie or a television show, the camera would have started twirling around them in slow motion and a cheesy love song would be playing. It was one of those kisses that teenage girls dream about.

Finn pulled away slowly and looked down at her, smiling softly. His fingers ran through her hair, smiling at the extra length. "You look beautiful." He spoke, licking her lips as he smiled down at her. "God, you're so beautiful." He said, looking at her with a bright smile.

"You're not so bad looking yourself." Rachel teased, wrapping her hands around the back of his neck. "Are you here for good?" She asked, licking her lips up at him. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm only here for the a day... It's a fourteen hour flight and I have three days..." He said, letting out a sigh. Finn frowned at her saddened look and sighed, kissing her forehead. "Come on, Rach, lets enjoy what we have right now." He said and wrapped his arms around her. Rachel nodded slowly and licked her lips.

"Okay... Do you wanna come up to my dorm?" Rachel's eyes widened when she realized what it sounded like. No doubt she wanted that, especially since it would be the last time she'd see him for a while. "It's supposed to rain tonight and I have some food and a movie." She said.

"Vegan?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. He smiled at her and watched her laugh softly, looking down at her feet.

"Yeah, vegan... But we can order something else from somewhere else so you can eat something else." Rachel said, both of her hands holding Finn's tightly. Finn smiled and watched her, completely in awe of her beauty. Rachel looked up at him and smiled one of her crazy beautiful smiles. She was insanely beautiful and their time apart only made him appreciate and love her beauty, and appreciate and love her even more.

"I would like that." Finn said, squeezing her hands. "So do you have a roommate?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Rachel said, glancing back at the window. "No one could handle me and my routine." She said, looking back at Finn. "Come on, lets go up there." Rachel said to Finn, squeezing his hand as they walked up to her dorm. She lied her head on Finn's shoulder, smiling. She couldn't believe that she was with Finn right now, or at all. She'd been missing him for so long, and she'd almost forgot what he felt like. Touching him right now... It seemed crazy and unbelievable. She might only have the night with him, but it was more than she had in the last few months.

* * *

Rachel smelled so unbelievably good right now, and Finn couldn't help but sneak a wiff of her hair. He knew it was weird to smell her hair, but dammit she smelled too good for him to care. Finn tried to be discrete about smelling her, but Rachel saw through it, and she'd smile each time he smelled her hair. She was so perfect, and she was all his, even after he left her in New York. Finn always hated himself for leaving, but deep down he knew it was what was best for Rachel, even if she didn't understand. He didn't want to get into that, not yet. He just wanted to enjoy the time he was having with Rachel.

Finn and Rachel stopped at the wide open door and Finn frowned, looking down at Rachel. "I uh… I sort of left it open when you told me to come down." Rachel explained. He nodded and held an arm over her stomach so she couldn't move and he peaked in the room, looking around to see if it was okay for them to go in. He nodded when he could and stepped in the room, looking over at Rachel.

"Sorry. Training." He laughed and looked around her room, smiling softly. It looked just like the room that she had back home in Lima, except now it was decorated with stuff from NYADA. Finn smiled and turned around to look at Rachel, who was shutting her door. She turned around to look at Finn and smiled.

"What?" She asked, grinning as he walked over to her, kissing her lips softly. Rachel wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her lips into Finn's. He walked backwards, cradling her against him as he kissed her as gently as he could. His hand cupped the small of her back and Rachel started to walk them back to her bed. Finn's legs hit the bed and he sat down on the bed, pulling her down on the bed and onto his lap. Rachel's legs rested on either side of him, holding the back of his neck as they kissed. She bit down on his bottom lip and giggled softly, pulling away and looking down at him.

"We… We don't have to do anything, Rachel." Finn said while looking up at her. Rachel laughed and looked down at Finn, shaking her head. Normally she would agreed and wanted to just spend time with him, but dammit was she so freaking horny she needed him, right now.

"I want to. Need to." Rachel said, licking her lips. Her hands ran down his stomach and gripped the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. Rachel gasped when she saw the scars that littered Finn's chest, stomach and shoulder. "Finn…" She gasped and looked down at him.

"Rach…" He whispered, looking up at her. Finn bit down on his bottom lip as her fingers traced the scars, shutting her eyes as he lied down on the bed, looking up at her. She didn't respond to him as she leaned down, kissing along his scars gently. Finn shut his eyes as he leaned back against the bed, licking his lips as he felt her kiss along each of his scars. He could almost hear Rachel counting his scars, and she trailed off when she got into the twenties. He'd seen a lot of bloodshed over in Iraq, more than he'd care to admit. Rachel stopped at his hips and undid his belt and undid his button and zipper. Finn's eyes opened and he looked down at her as she was pulling his jeans and boxers off. He mumbled her name again, feeling her hand wrap around his half-hard length.

Finn's penis wasn't too impressive, but it was perfect for Rachel. It wasn't too small or too big, it was perfectly sized. She was still thankful that she didn't have a gag reflex, even though they'd never done this before. They'd had sex before, but they didn't do this. Rachel had never had his length down her throat and she was aroused by the salty taste. His length hardened in her mouth and bobbed her head over his length, his hand lacing through her hair and cupping the back of her neck. "Rach…" He mumbled, his hips raising into her mouth. "Jesus…" He mumbled as Rachel bobbed her head over his length, taking his dick down her throat completely. She looked up at him and started humming softly. Finn's eyes widened and he looked down at her, groaning softly. "Oh God…" Finn mumbled, squeezing her hair softly and tugging on her hair.

Rachel pulled away and gasped, coughing softly at her lack of air. She pulled away and sat up on her knees, pulling her shirt off of her and revealing her perfectly sized breasts covered in a pink bra. Finn licked his lips and reached his hands up, cupping the soft breasts. They were perfectly sized, perfect for his hands. He pulled her bra down over her breasts and sat up, wrapping his lips around Rachel's nipple. Finn sucked on her nipples gently and teasingly, his other hand running his thumb over her nipple and playing with it.

Rachel moaned and arched her back into his hand and mouth, reaching back to undo her bra and toss it off to the side. Finn's arms wrapped around her waist and held her close to him as he pleasured her beautiful breasts, moving between them. She whimpered and moaned into loudly, gripping his skin tightly. "Oh God…" She mumbled, raising her hips to push down her skirt. Finn's free hand and moved her skirt and panties off her, holding the backs of her legs. "You're so beautiful." Finn mumbled against her breasts, pulling away and looking up at her. "So beautiful." He mumbled, looking up at her with swollen lips.

"Finn…" She mumbled, watching him. "I'm on birth control." She said, answering his silent question. He bit his lip and nodded, reaching down to grip his length and guide it towards her entrance. He moaned loudly, squeezing his eyes shut as he pushed his length into her. Rachel cried out gently in pleasure, her fingers digging into Finn. He grunted and rolled them over so Rachel was on her back under him, her legs wrapped around his hips. Finn pressed his lips into hers as he slowly began thrusting into her, kissing her roughly. Rachel cried out against his lips as she tightened her legs around his waist. "Don't stop…" She moaned against his mouth, bucking up into his to meet up his thrusts. Finn's pace increased, the only sounds in the room their matching moans and the sounds of their skin connecting. Finn angled his thrusts, trying to find that one sweet spot that he was searching for. He loved hearing her moans, and her moans just got so perfectly loud when he found that one spot.

"Finn!" She cried out in a loud scream, letting Finn know that he finally found that spot. He grinned and continued thrusting into her in that one spot, watching her body as she arched into the air. He smirked as Rachel's lips parted but no noise came out but desperate gasps. Her fingers gripped into his arms and Finn, still having that problem lasting too long, knew he was going to orgasm soon. His thumb connected with his favorite bundle of nerves and he massaged her clit to get her closer to that sweet orgasm, needing her to cum with him. "Don't stop!" She cried out again, her walls twitching. Finn groaned and pressed his lips into hers, ordering her to cum against her lips. His demand pushed Rachel and she came undone, her walls twitching around his length as she came. Finn grunted, his orgasm coming over him and he emptied into her, thrusting his hips weakly and erratically into hers before he lied his head on her shoulder, smiling against his skin.

Rachel and Finn lied together in their afterglow, cuddling each other tightly and close. They were silent as lied together, sweaty bodies tangled close. Rachel's head rested on his chest, listening to his heart beat. She was still tracing her finger along his scars, hating each of these scars even though they were a sign of his fight for his country, his fight for her. Rachel pressed a kiss to his chest, smiling softly. It was an hour later before she spoke again, his words teasing Finn in the darkness of her room.

"Welcome home, solider."


End file.
